User talk:Isaac829
Re:Forums Cyclone10, I would rather have the SHem grouped up into one big forum than into a lot of smaller forums. It would be less confusing to have a seperate forum for each basin, but it also saves the time of having to jump from one page to another when all you have to do is scroll down and edit a different basin section, which I think is what makes it better that way. I do not think the northern hemisphere should be that way, but I do believe the SHem would probrably be better off in one big forum than a bunch of smaller ones. Ryan1000 20:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ok.—Cy10 20:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Application form I would not be upset with promoting other users on this wiki, but how far should I go? I don't want to promote every user who wants to be a Bureaucrat on this wiki to a B-crat like me and if I promote you then Andrew and Yqt might want to become admins too (Kiewii said he wouldn't on my talk page). If it's just you, then i'm not bad with that. Question: there are 3 levels of promotion on a Wiki, or Wikipedia. Stage one is rollback rights, which gives you some authority, but not as much as admins. Stage two is admin (Eric), which gives you privileges to do anything except promote other users to admins. Stage 3 is Bureaucrats (me), who have full authority on the wiki. Do you want to be promoted to a Bureaucrat like me, with full authority, or do you want to be a regular admin like Eric is? Ryan1000 21:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin application form (2) Upgraded you to an admin. Hope you like it! And good luck with editing the wiki. Ryan1000 21:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) help I don't know how to remove pages. I accidentally put a nickname hurricanes page in the real wiki whilst I wanted to put it in my user page. how do i remove pages? sorry :( Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 21:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala Thanks :D Thanks for deleting the page :D You're welcome. Remember to use ~~~~ --Cyclone10 19:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) CobraStrike Administrator Application Cyclone10, I am submitting my application form to become an administrator: CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- 'Why do you want to be an administrator? ' I would like to be an administrator to make editing adjustments and interface remodeling, as well as organization of the different aspects of the wikia. In addition I could add extensions and create extensions so that editing and using the wikia would become more fun, useful, and easy. 'Approximately how many contributions (not minor) have you made to this site? ' Most of the time I discuss tropical cyclones, model forecasts, and other things tropical on the forums. However, I also edit the wiki content part of the wikia and work with templates and introduce new ideas. I also recently rennovated the main page to a much more convenient and organized interface. 'Have you made any articles that, from your work, became featured? ' While this wikia does not run through a featured article process, on Wikipedia I have generated a featured article and a good article. (The scale on Wikipedia articles is Stub, Start, C, B, Good Article, A, Featured Article). 'Have you ever reverted vandalism? If so, please give a specific example. ' Because of the tight and friendly wikia community, as well as the relative "unkowningness" of this wikia from outsiders, vandalism rarely occurs if it does at all. As such I have not reverted vandalism, but I have on Wikipedia. 'Have you ever been blocked from this or any wiki site? If yes, please explain. ' No. I have not been blocked for any reason on any other site that has user generated content as well. Why do you think we should make you an administrator? I think I should be an administrator because I have a lot of editing experience from Wikipedia to make life easier on the wikia. In addition I can introduce many new ideas and extensions (like insertable Google Maps) onto the wikia. In addition I am not a very bipolar or rude person. I easily compromise and respect others.